Connect 4
by Lander
Summary: When connect 3 become connect 4 Miley and Lily's live are turned upside down. Find out how and why in Connect 4.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: hay everyone this idea came to me with help form my sister Millie 1985 who stories you should check out because they are amazing, by the way this is my first Hannah Montana fic so let me know what you think of it_

I do not own Hannah Montana if I did Mike and Lola would go on stage and sing as we all know they kick butt

**Chapter one**

Lily Truscott was sitting in her best friends front room with one very happy best friend, Miley Stewart was jumping up and down she had just got a call asking her to sing with connect 3 one of the biggest boy band at the moment

"Miley stop jumping up and down your making me sea sick" Lily says grabbing her stomach

"Lily it is not every day you get asked to sing with connect 3" Miley replies

"Well come on and sit down I want to watch TV, Caleb watch is about to come on"

"Fine hold on" Miley sighs as she hopes onto the settee and turns on the TV.

"Welcome to Caleb watch"

The presenter announces

"Going to one of the biggest stories Hannah Montana and connect 3 will be performing together in a string of charity concerts, and on the subject of connect 3, connect 3 will soon be connect 4, after holding a competition for one lucky person to record one song with the boys. One song became one album and finally became a new band member, we don't have a lot of information on him apart from his name and that he can play the guitar and the drums, his name is Owen Okley" the presenter finishes.

"Miley did you know about this" Lily asked shocked

"I had no idea about this" says Miley sounding more shocked than Lily

"I wonder if he is as handsome as Jason" Lily wonder out loud as Mister Stewart came in

"Daddy did you know about this"

"About what darling" a now confused Robbie Ray Stewart asks

"About connect 3 becoming connect 4" both girls shout

"Sorry girls I knew about a competition to do a song with them but nothing about band member" Robbie Ray answers as he looks at the girls.

After thinking about connect 4 for a while Lily brings up a question

"Hay Miley will Lola be able to come to the concerts when you sing with connect 3"

"You mean connect 4 and sure you can and we can ask Oliver if Mike will be coming" Miley answers

"Why ask you know the answer which is, Sorry I'm to busy" Lily says trying to imamate Oliver

"You never know he could be free" Miley finishes as she picks up her phone.

(Oliver's house)

Oliver sighs again "why is this so hard" Oliver shouted as he looked at the paper in front of him and started to play his guitar. Not many people, well no one knows apart from his family that he can play the guitar. "Yeah that will work" he says writing down what he just played

"I think they may just like this" he thinks as his phone rings

"Hello" Oliver says quickly

"Hi Oliver it's Miley"

"Hay Miles what's up"

"Oh nothing apart from me playing with connect 3" she finishes in a squeal

"That's great congratulations"

"Thanks Oliver, so will Mike be attending"

"Urgh not this time Miley"

"What, why not, what is it this time more home work, another job interview"

"Listen Miley I just have a lot-"

"Of stuff going on" Miley snapped cutting him off and finishing the excuse that she had heard all too often

"That is the most common excuse you use" she shouts angrily

"Listen"

"Listen to what, you have been blowing us off for the last three months"

"Lily what, am I on speaker phone"

"How else could I verbally abuse you"

Lily comments sarcastically.

"Listen Oliver were best friends right" Miley say more calmly than before

"Yeah were best friends why"

"Best friends don't keep secrets"

At this the room was full of laughter

"What's so funny Jackson" Miley asks

"Well lets see, you kept the secret of being Hannah Montana from your two best friends, Lily only found out because she snuck into your dressing room, so when she found out you both kept the secret from Oliver"

"Shut up Jackson" Miley shouts

"Guys listen" Oliver says interrupting the squabbling siblings

"I promise I'll meet up and talk to you later ok, see ya" and at that he hung up.

_NA: and that is the end of the first chapter what do you think good or bad can you tell what is going on already bet some of you have, well hope you enjoyed it._

**Lander over and out**


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: hay guys and girls here is the second chapter of me story connect 4, I got a few alerts on this story already and just want to say thanks it's good to know some people went to know what is going on._

I do not own Hannah Montana if I did Mike and Lola would go on stage and sing as we all know they kick butt

**Chapter 2**

"Man this is hard, how did Miley keep this up for so long" Oliver sighed as he fell back onto his bed

"I best do something to past the time, I'm not going to get anymore done today" he says grabbing his skateboard as he left his room

"Oliver where are you going?" his mother asked

"Just out for a skate"

"Good have fun" she said, at this he stops in shock

"You want me to go skating?"

"Yes"

"Mum you hate me skating"

"What do you mean?"

"Mum when I got my skateboard you reminded me that you were a cop and you told me that you didn't want me to get arrested for disturbing the peace" he finished

"Oliver you haven't been out of the house in two weeks, seeing you go out makes me happy even if it is to go skateboarding" she replied smiling

"Ok see you later" Oliver says going out the door and jumping onto his skateboard doing a manual down the path to his gate and heading down the street

"what am I going to do I can't keep doing this" Oliver says to himself as he gets off his board and goes into the stadium"

"Hay kid got a pass?" asks the security guard stopping him

"Here you go big man" Oliver replies showing his ID pass as he heads on in.

"Hay Oliver what's up?" shouts a girl with long strait brown hair as she comes towards him

"Hay Mitchie what's up?" he says hugging her

"Nothing much, umm Oliver the mike I was using kept breaking on me would you mind having a look at it" Mitchie asks

"Yeah sure I'll do that" he says heading to the stage on his skateboard doing a few kick flips along the way

"Oliver you're not supposed to do that" says a tall guy with dark hair witch had obviously been straitened

"Sorry Jason just trying to get to the stage fast I've got a mike to fix" Oliver replies

"Can you come here for a minute" Jason says moving out of the door way to let Oliver into the room behind him

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Where have you been I thought you gave up?"

"Why would I give up?"

"Cause you can't finish your song" a new voice says making Oliver jump

"Oh man good job giving me a heart attack Nate" Oliver shouted clutching his chest and glairing at Jason who couldn't stop laughing

"What's so funny" Oliver asks a bit annoyed

"He does that to everyone, some people call him the ghost walker"

"Really which people call me that?" asked a slightly puzzled Nate

"Me" replies Jason brightly

"And who else" Nate asked

"Well just me at the moment but soon everyone will" Jason says sounding a bit childish

"Right, well Oliver how is your song doing" Nate ask changing the subject quickly

"Not so good at the moment, every time I get something good it doesn't go with the rest of the song"

"Well use them to start other songs" suggests Jason

"Well if he did that he would have a few unfinished songs instead of just one" said Nate

"Acutely I think that is a good idea, I think with the help of you guys I could get them done" Oliver says looking at them

"Don't look at me, Nate's the song writer not me" Jason said quickly pointing not too discreetly at Nate

"What do you say Nate" Oliver asks with pleading in his voice and eyes

"Well I can help a little" Nate says

"Thanks Nate, well I guess I should go and fix that mike" Oliver says about to leave room bouncing like a child on Christmas morning.

"Oliver why do you keep this act up" asks Nate stopping Oliver mid bounce

"Because I want a normal life, do you remember what it is like to go out with friends with out leaving a trail of fan caused destruction behind you?"

"Yeah I remember when connect 3 weren't connected" Jason said dreamily

"I under stand now Oliver, so go and fix some mikes" Nate says with a broad smile as he opens the door for Oliver to leave

"Wait" Jason shouts

"What's the matter Jason?" Oliver asks with a role of his eyes

"Oliver your skateboard?" he says pointing to the board that Oliver had forgotten was under his arm

"Right I won't ride on it inside" Oliver assures him

"Wow Jason is doing something mature" Nate commented with a smile

"Acutely can I have a go?" Jason asks excitedly

"Then again maybe not" Nate says rubbing his temples at his friends childish display

"Maybe next time, I'll bring my pads and helmet" Oliver chuckles as he leaves

Oliver was walking down the hallway saying hi to everyone he met, he had been working at the stadium for 3 months now mainly wiring the stage for speakers, mikes and instruments, but for the last month he had been doing "special wiring" for connect 3 well for Nate and Jason he never really saw that much of Shane. To be honest he only ever talked to Shane when Mitchie was involved in the conversation or when Shane needed him to do something

"Hay Oliver can I speak to you"

"Speak of the devil" Oliver thinks to himself

"Sure Shane what can I do for you" he says smiling at Shane

"I was wondering if you could check the mike on the stage" Shane asked

"Yeah sure I'm on my way to do that now, I just had to do something with Nate and Jason" he says still a smiling

"Wow you still doing that wiring for them" Shane asks

"Yeah it's taking longer than I thought" he sighs

"Ok then, oh can you give this to Mitchie" Shane asks giving him a piece of paper

"What is it?"

"Just a note"

"Oh I see it's a love letter" Oliver jokes

"No it's not" Shane shouts defensively

"Relax Shane I'll give it to her after I've fixed the mike" Oliver reassures him

"Thanks, and can you try and find Owen I need to talk to him"

"About what" Oliver asks looking straight at him suddenly paying more attention

"I want to talk to him about his song writing"

"I think he talked to Nate about it"

"Ok thanks I'll go and talk to Nate then" Shane says leaving as Oliver jumps onto the stage and goes over to the broken mike.

"Hay guys what's up" Oliver asks the band while checking the mike

"Nothing much just learning the songs" the drummer says

"Which ones" Oliver asks while checking a random wire

"All of them, all of connect 3 songs, all of Mitchie songs and Owens when we get them" the base player says

"Haven't you got any off them" asked Oliver while opening the mike

"Yeah we have two but we still have to wait for the last one" answers the female guitar player

"Right this mike is fixed and I'll be off" Oliver says

"Well that was fast" Mitchie says walking on the stage

"Well I am the best" said Oliver with a cocky grin as his phone began to vibrate in his pocket, the vibrating instantly made him grab his phone

"Oh no" Oliver says looking at the name that came up

"Who is it" Mitchie asks

"My friends" answers looking very scared. He pushed Shane's note into Mitchie's hand and ran away to try and take the call in time.

(With Lily and Miley)

"Didn't answer" Miley asks

"No oh wait till I get my hands on him" Lily shouts anger visible on her face

"Oliver going to be copped O-Liver" she fumes

"Relax Lily try and calm down"

"Calm down, calm down Miley we have had an argument with him, we drive to his house to talk to him to find he has gone out for the first time in two weeks and he won't answer his phone" Lily shouts

"Finished venting" Miley asks

"No where near, I need to skate" Lily says as she grads her board out of the back off Miley's car

"See you later Miley"

"Ok say you later" Miley replies driving off

"See you soon Oliver, I hope I find you before Lily does" Miley thinks driving away

_AN: so what do you think I hope you guys liked it I'm try to make the chapters long as I hate short ones so they will take some time to get up and review please, oh I for got to mention that Oliver and Lily are not together in this one_

**Lander over and out**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: hey everyone I'm back, sorry it took so long to update I got a job and it's hard to write when all you want to do is sleep.**_

_**Before we start I'd like to give a shout out to .love for such a great first review and it's good to know that you like my story**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own Hannah Montana if I did Mike and Lola would be on the stage showing what they got**_

**Chapter 3**

It had been two weeks since the three best friends had their argument, Oliver had seen them once or twice but did not go over as he feared Lilly's wrath so he stayed away awaiting forgiveness.

Today was the day that Hannah had an interview with connect 4 and she couldn't wait

"Miles hurry up the car's here" shouted Robbie Ray from the front door

"Were coming daddy you can't rush beauty" Hannah say's coming down with Lola right behind her

"Not with you two you can't" retorts Jackson from the settee

"Futuredeadbrothersayswhat" Hannah says fast snapping her head up look at him

"A- a-n-othing beautiful baby sister"

"Miley stop scaring him and get the car" Robbie say's saving his son from his sister for about the hundredth time this week and it was only Wednesday, as they headed for the car the girls had the same thought "we get to know who Owen is" this was one of their biggest talking points for the last few weeks.

(At the stadium)

Nate was waiting in the press room looking more annoyed than usual he was waiting on Jason and Owen to show but they were running late again

"Why do they do this every time" he thinks to himself

"it shouldn't take this long to get him ready, he knows the songs, he's got the clothes and he even acts different so why is he worried" Nate say's to no one

"It's harder for some mate" says and man around Nate's age with long black hair just below his shoulders

"Owen so glad you came"

"Oh my god Nate did you just make a joke" the man says with a smirk on his face

"Owen what took you so long?"

"Calm down Nate I was nervous about the interview with you guys so I was relaxing myself by trying to write a new song and I lost track of time" said the man now know as Owen

"Ok but it's not just with us it's with Hannah as well"

"What oh so not good um I'll meet you at the interview" shouts Owen leaving the room as fast as he could.

"What was that" was the only thought in Nate's head as he left the room to go to the interview.

(In the car)

"Lola what could you find out about Owen" Hannah asked

"My sources have nothing on him he appeared a while ago but that's all I could get, I think he like you" Lola said

"Nothing at all that's weird for you" Hannah says looking shocked as everyone knew if you wanted info Lola was your girl

"Well Darling, looks like you have to ask him yourself as we're here" Robbie Ray says looking out the window to see the stadium with hundreds of fans

"This never gets old" Hannah say's with a smile on her face

"Yeah your right, when we get in there I'll see what I can find out about Owen" Lola smiles which can only mean mischief

"Lola you are going to stay with Hannah and that all you'll be doing" Robbie Ray says using his father voice on her

"Ok Mister Stewart" Lola says with her head down as they get out of the car.

(On the roof of the stadium)

Owen gets to the roof breathing heavily hearing the screams of Hannah fans

"Right time to calm down it will be ok, just relax and-"was all Owen got to say as Mitchie came through the roof top door.

"Owen, are you ok it sounds like you're freaking" she asked, concern visible in her eyes

"Yeah, I'm nervous about the interview with Hannah is all"

"You sure you're ok" she asks again knowing he was hiding something

"I feel bad I told my friends my best friends no less a lie to make my and their life better" he says watching Lola and Hannah enter the stadium

"What is it maybe I can help"

"Nah its fine I'm just over reacting" he says smiling at her

Come on we'll be late if we don't hurry, by the way what were you doing up here" he ask grabbing her hand and dragging her though the door

"I go up there to think" she replied

"Owen I have to go to my dressing room for something, I'll meet you there ok" she called jogging away from him.

It took Owen some time to get though the crows to get to the interview it look like every reporter in the city was here, by the time he got there Nate Jason and Shane where about to take their seats "oh boy" he thought as he walked on the stage

"Ah here he is Owen Okely the new member of the boy band family" Connect 4 manager says

"I hope I look alright" he thinks looking down to himself he wore was ok looking down to check, he was wearing red sneaker, baggie black jeans a dark blue t-shirt a sleeveless black jacket and to finish it of red sun glasses and a baseball cap, checking he was ok he sat down and waved to the reporters

"And Hannah Montana" the manager say as she came on and sat next to him

"Dude you cut that so close I think Nate's trying to burn a hole thought your head with his death glare" Jason say pointing over his shoulder

"Thanks for the heads up but I'm a little nervous so knowing that doesn't help" he says look strait at the crowd

"So shall we start" the manager asks and that's how it went for the next two hours of Owens life answer the questions of the reporters.

By the end he was excursed all he wanted to do is go home and sleep but fate had another plan, as he got off the stage he bump into someone and it wasn't just anyone it was Lola

"Oh come on don't you have anyone else to torture today" he thinks looking up knowing some was having fun

"Are you ok miss" he asks offering her his hand

"Thanks and it's not miss it's Lola and it's nice to meet you Owen" says taking his hand as he pulled her up so they were face to face

"Nice meeting you to Lola, listen I have to go but maybe I'll see you around" he says finishing their short conversion as he leaves

"Those eye I've seen those eyes before" thinks Lola to her self

"Lola, Lola earth to Lola are in there" Hannah asks waving her hands in front of her best friend

"Yeah I'm fine it's just something about him reminds me of someone" she answers watching Owen walk away with Jason next to him.

Owen and Jason kept walking until they were near their dressing room when they were stopped by Nate and Mitchie

"Owen how did it go" Mitchie asks

"It could have gone better if he had shown up on time"

"and you could do better by smiling more it takes more muscles frown than it does to smile Nate" Owen answers back

"Lets chill guys everyone makes mistakes on their first time in a interview" she say looking at Nate "and it doesn't help snapping at your friends ok" she finish looking at Owen

"Sorry Nate"

"It's ok and you did well for your first time up their" they say shaking hands

"Good now that's done I'm off for my interview see yah" she says walking away

"So what now can I go home or what" Owen asks

"Nope we got to go and party" Jason says putting his hands into rock symbols

"Really"

"No we just go home and relax" Nate say smirking at his reaction

"Cool well I'm going to change and head home" Owen says sighing as he goes into in his changing room.

(With Hannah and Lola)

Hannah and Lola had got in the car to head home thinking about what had happened for the last half a day with different thoughts

"Where have I seen those eyes before" was the only thought in Lola's head while for Hannah

"That went well how did Owen answers so well he used some of my answer and acted like he had been around the cameras for years"

"Lola"

"Yeah Hannah"

"That Owen knew his way around the camera and had a lot of my answers"

"What do you mean your answers?"

"Well when the reports ask him if he was look forward to working with me he answered that with it's another challenge that he looks forward to face and that is my answer"

"Well maybe he watches interviews to get ready and your interview was one of them"

"Yeah but that wouldn't explain how good he handled the camera" Hannah finishing looking out the window to see someone going down the path on a skateboard doing kick flips

"Lola check it out, looks like someone wasn't busy" Hannah say pointing out the window.

(On the street)

"I'm nearly home maybe I can get some sleep now I not worrying" Oliver thought as he see a limo driving past him

"Maybe they didn't see me" he hopes as the limo stops

"Excuse me sir" Lola say with a sweet smile

"Can I help you" ask Oliver playing along

"Yeah you can tell where you are going" asks Hannah

"I'm going home"

"In that case well give you lift" Lola says opening the car door

"Thanks very much but I like skateboarding home"

"I wasn't asking you" Lola say now getting out of the car and pushing him in.

"You know this could count of kidnapping" Oliver says taking a seat

"Come on Oliver you can stop pretending like you don't know us" Lilly say taking off her wig and gives him a hug

"You're not hitting me how come" surprised visible on his face

"We'll leave that till later" Miley say joining in the hug as she take off her wig

"What were you doing out here anyway"

"Come on Miley my best friend has an interview and you think I'm going to miss it"

"You missed a lot lately Oliver" Miley says letting go

"Know and I am sorry about that, it's just hectic at the moment"

"With what"

"Sorry Lilly it's something I can't talk about"

"Oliver don't let me have to let Lilly at you" Miley say with a smirk

"As scary as the sounds I can't"

"Don't make me get Roxy"

"Ok you win anything but Roxy" Oliver shouts

"Works every time" both girls think smiling at each other

"Oh what a shame" Oliver say moving to the door

"What's a shame" Lilly ask

"Were at my house see yah" he say jumping out and running into his house

"Oh no you don't OLIVER GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW" Lilly shouts

"Why I'm scared" he shouts back as he gets to the door.

"Oh not you don't"

"Lilly don't your dress as Lola we'll come back later"

(In Oliver's house)

"Wow that was crazy" he says heading up stairs

"Oliver can I speak with you"

"Yeah mum what can I help you with?"

"Well I was cleaning your room and I found this" showing him a black wig

"You said you found it, it was lock in my cupboard"

"Well let's just say the force teaching us how to pick locks came in handy" she say smiling

"You can't do that"

"Honey I'm your mother I can do what I want while you live within my house" she say still smiling

"Now what is this all about?"

_**AN; how was that, this chapter was laying some ground work for the band, so what do you think about this chapter let me know, also the pick lock thing I saw it on a TV show that my family loves**_

_**Lander over and out**_


End file.
